


The Pitcher and The Goose

by Enbyy



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hellmouth Sunbeams (Blaseball Team), POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbyy/pseuds/Enbyy
Summary: Sutton Bishop is missing and Sandoval Crossing is tasked with finding them before they cause too much trouble.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Pitcher and The Goose

You’re talking to Nagomi when you get the call. You meet her at her place. She needed help sorting out some feelings. She knew he would die. She saw it. She even talked to him about it. She feels guilty that she didn’t do anything. Her Passenger, agitated by her anguish, was causing some issues. You don’t understand all of it, but you can listen and you can give her advice. And you’ll be damned if your advice isn’t good. 

You take the call. An older british man is on the other end and the reception is dodgy. You don’t have to ask his name, it’s not important. He tells you that they can’t see the goose. It happens all the time, but they’re worried because it was sudden and without warning. He thinks it’s because of Randy. You tell him you’ll look into it and he thanks you. He pauses, tells you that they’ll miss Randy and then hangs up. 

You tell Gomi you need to go. She doesn’t need to ask why, she already knows. She sees your path before you walk it and she understands. You step out into the night and you’re met by a gust of warm wind out from the hellmouth. Your heartstrings tug you towards it and you oblige. You mount your vespa and head through town towards the stadium. 

The Solarium looms ahead as you move along the cliff’s edge. Heat pulsates off the Hellmouth as you ride down the road towards the stadium. You leave your scooter outside and head inside, navigating through the twisting halls to the locker room. Hendricks’ locker has been torn apart, it’s contents covering the floor. You move over to look inside and see goose feathers stuck in the cracks. Sutton was here not too long ago. You’re heading back outside when you get the text from Nagomi. You get on your scooter and you head back into town.

She’s waiting for you at the cat cafe. The cats are all bunched up around her and they eye you as you walk in. They all look as if they’ve been spooked and you can imagine why. Some of the chairs are broken and tables have been turned over. Randy’s bionicle collection has been knocked aside, the pieces scattered across the floor. Nagomi looks up at you and she tells you that you’ll find Sutton at Randy’s old place. You ask her if your night’s gonna get any easier and she sighs, shaking her head no. You sigh and you sit down next to her, leaning your head down onto her lap. 

It’s not easy, being the shoulder for the entire team. You love them all dearly and they’re the real reason you're still here, the tug be damned. Hell they’re like your kids, all of them. This entire town is. You know the name of every resident of this accursed place. You’ve heard everyone’s story but you never have the time to just take a breather for yourself. Nagomi pulls you close and starts to hold you tight seconds before you start to cry. It finally catches up to you. Randy’s death. You haven’t had the chance to sit down and think about it. The last week has been a whirlwind of commotion. You’ve comforted everyone but yourself. It hurts real bad, worse than a tennis racket to the face. It’s the worst pain you’ve ever felt. You close your eyes and your grief takes you.

You had just won the game against the Dale and you walked into the locker room to see the news on the TV. No one says a word. Everyone just stands there for a minute until you turn the tv off. One by one, they trickle out of the room until it’s just you and Sutton. A text comes through, then another and then another. You don’t have time to cry. You scoop up the goose and leave the locker room and the stadium to go comfort your teammates. One by one you call them and you gather everyone up to go for smoothies. You pray to the sun that everything will be alright. Alaynabella cries the entire time and everyone takes turns comforting her. It’s horrible and it’s sad but you never get the chance to mourn yourself. You’re too busy comforting your friends.

You wake up to a cat sitting on your face. You brush it off to find that you’re still laying in Nagomi’s lap. She tells you that you dozed off at some point after you were done crying. You stand up and thank her, giving her a hug. She smiles and you can feel her Passenger smile too. You smile back and step out once more into the night. 

You don’t know what to expect when you get to Randy’s apartment. The lobby door has been shattered and you step over the glass and walk over to the stairs. There’s pieces of the wall missing and there’s bent railings like some unnatural force came rushing in. You reach the fourth floor and step out into the hall. The carpet is scratched up and you can hear honking from down the hall. The door to Randy’s old apartment has been busted in. You carefully enter, stepping over the door. The smell hits you and you smile. It’s still filled with some of Randy’s possessions, stuff he hadn’t gotten the chance to move. The sofa has been torn apart and all of Randy’s stuff is scattered across the floor. The kitchen counter has a huge chunk missing and the fridge is open, it’s contents leaking onto the floor. You follow the honking into the bedroom.

You step in to see Sutton tearing apart the bed. The pillows are barely pillows now, just empty husks in a pile of feathers. The dresser has been broken in two and the closet door is off its hinges. Sutton is honking and has their head stuck inside the mattress. You reach out and gently stroke their feathers. The avatar jerks up, snapping at your hand but pulling back when it sees it’s you. It waddles closer, letting out a series of sad honks. You pick it up and cradle it close to your chest. It’s head rubs against your neck as you stroke it, whispering into its ear. You tell Sutton that everything is gonna be alright. It honks as if to say prove it and you can’t. You manage to calm it down enough that you can stand up, getting off the bed and moving out of the bedroom. 

You walk out into the night holding Sutton. They’ve fallen asleep, exhausted from the chaos they’ve caused tonight. You place them in the goose sized basket on the side of your scooter and you get on. You pull out onto the road, peering at the rising moon before heading off towards your apartment.


End file.
